The Reclamation
by ShadowBlaze15
Summary: Link and Zelda are just siblings living on their uncle's farm. But one day Zelda falls ill, and the next morning the mysterious Sheik tells them that they are the children of the royal family! Now they must both set out to collect their piece of the Triforce to reclaim the throne of Hyrule from the King of Evil himself!


The wind whipped through the trees in the orchard, knocking the weaker, unripe fruit from the branches that they so desperately clung to. The dropped to the ground and were sent tumbling around in the loose soil of the orchard. Some tumbled into the well, some were picked up by the wildlife of the area, and one unlucky orange was crushed under the boot of Doctor Milany, who was scurrying through the trees towards the lone structure for miles, a small wooden house that was still brightly lit, despite the late hour. Rushing up to the door, Doctor Milany hastily knocked, readjusting her cloak as she did so. The door opened an on the other side stood a young man of 17, with golden hair spilling out from under a green hat that resembled a windsock. He was wearing a rough-woven green tunic over a gray undershirt and brown pants. His eyes were a bright blue, and were currently full of worry and grief. "Doctor Milany! Thank the goddesses you came!" He cried, ushering her into the house. "Greetings, Link. I wish that we had time to meet and greet, but that's not why I'm here, I assume? Take me to Zelda, quickly!" She commanded, letting her cloak drop by the door. "Yes, ma'am! She's in the back." Link led her through the small kitchen and into a small room with three beds, there a balding man in his mid 40's crouched over a bedside, wiping a damp washcloth of the forehead of the young woman who lay upon it. He was a wide-waisted man, with a thick brown mustache and a small beard. What was left of the hair on his head was brown as well, and his eyes were green, and just as full of worry as Link's. When he heard them come in, he stood. "Mirabelle! Thank Nayru you made it!" "Yes, George. Let me see the girl, if you would." He stepped to the side, and Doctor Milany crouched over Zelda, laying her hand on her forehead. The Doctor made a "tsk", and rubbed some more water over Zelda's head, before laying a blue bag over her head. "This bag has been enchanted to remain cool. You shouldn't have to replace the water inside. As for her fever..." The Doctor looked at George. "It seems to have passed. Her body temperature is going down again, from what I can tell. I'm not going to dispute your claim that it was much worse, but right now it just seems like she overheated. I have no idea why that would come on so suddenly, or for what reason. I expect that she will be back to normal by morning." Link sighed, sat down on the bed next to her, and put his hand on Zelda's. Doctor Milany packed her bag back up, and nodded to George. "I'm sorry I can't stay to visit, but I really must get back to my office. If she gets worse again, don't hesitate to alert me." George nodded, and they walked out to the main room of the house. "Doctor? Would a small fever like this be enough to cause hallucinations?" Doctor Milany began to pull her cloak back on. "Unless it's more than a small fever, it shouldn't. Why? Was she seeing things?"  
"I don't know, but just before you and Link came into the room, she inhaled quickly, then said in a scratchy, painful sounding voice 'The Dark Lord will rise again'. I didn't know what to think of it, and didn't want to worry Link by mentioning it near him." The Doctor paused for a moment, her eyes appearing deep in thought. "If you believe in prophecies, then start praying that the Hero returns as well. But I believe that she was merely having a bad dream. I'll leave it up to you to decide for yourself, and you may act on whatever conclusions you come to. I must be going now, George. Have a good night.", and she disappeared through the doorway into the dark night. George closed the door behind her, and returned to the bedroom with Link. He began stoking the fireplace, and Link remained sitting by Zelda's side. After a time had passed, Link muttered, "We should probably get some sleep, Uncle. We have a big day with the harvest in the morning." George merely nodded, but nether of them moved. George sat back in a wooden chair by the fireplace, and the last thing he remembered was staring into the fireplace. Link looked down at his sister, her long golden hair looking so frail to him, and he fell asleep sitting upright on the edge of the bed.

*Transition*

The desert was quiet. Many people believe silence to be the absence of noise, and that is true. But most people use the term in a different manner. Normal silence is punctuated by Wolfos howls, and owls hooting, and sometimes even Wraiths moaning. But this night, the Silence was absolute. Almost supernatural. If was as if no creature had dared to try and break the silence, out of fear of something more punctual than silence breaking them if they had. Over the Gerudo camp, a wave of dread had fallen. None of them could explain it to one another, but they all felt the chilling feeling that something was terribly, awfully _wrong_ with this night. One person in particular knew the reason for it, but she denied that reason as much as she denied the feeling itself. Nabooru IV had always been a headstrong woman, some had said she inherited it from her Great-Grandmother, Nabooru I. But her denial would only lead to chaos, and had she known she could have helped prevent the events of the next few years by just admitting to herself that her gut was right, maybe, just maybe, she would have done something about it. But she didn't. So she kept her feeling behind her facade of uncaring, so that when midnight came, and the wicked laugh echoed through the Gerudo camp, Nabooru had no allies left to help her. Had she told someone, anyone about the feeling she had that night, maybe the Gerudo race would still be alive today. But she hadn't. And she regretted this decision, from the moment he entered the room, right down to the moment Ganondorf's blade entered her throat. That night, all of Hyrule heard the Wicked, Evil laugh emanating from the Desert. But none could have predicted who that laugh belonged to. The King of Evil had returned.

*Auther Note Transition*

Author Note: I got bored in Math class today, and this is the result of that boredom. I make no promises that this story will be finished, it is a habit of mine to start writing a story, then forget about it or turn my attention elsewhere and somehow it never gets finished. Either way, I'm going for dinner now. Please review if you liked it!


End file.
